


Emotional

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, John's blog is a point of contention, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “John.”“Oh no.”“I haven’t said anything yet.”“No, but I recognize the harmonics. It’s the blog, isn’t it?”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-second Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Emotional

“John.”

“Oh no.”

“I haven’t said anything yet.”

“No, but I recognize the harmonics. It’s the blog, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re upset about it.”

“Obviously.”

“It _can’t_ be the one about the shortbread. I didn’t even mention you in that one.”

“Your blog is about me. My presence is implied.”

“I don’t _just_ blog about you, you know.”

“Mostly me.”

“But there was hardly any text! It was just a picture of the shortbread and _Thank you for the recipe, we liked it very much_.”

“ _We_ , John. Plural pronoun. And since you live with one person and can hardly have gone out to share at a tea party in the current quarantine, _I_ am part of that _we_. Even an idiot could figure that out.”

“But - you said you liked them.”

“I did. Your biscuits were admirable, I don’t mind telling you that--”

“You did, though. You really did.”

“--but what I mind is bloody Anderson finding out!”

“Oh.”

“He texted me. He got _emotional_.”

“Oh no.”

“ _Oh no_ is right, John. Think it through the next time you feel the urge to blog about anything domestic.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the handwritten draft on Tumblr.


End file.
